Ladders have been in use for many centuries as supported by their depiction in a Mesolithic rock painting in the Spider Caves in Valencia, Spain. Modern ladders are thought to have been developed by the Hebrews and Egyptians during the expansion of their civilizations. There are many styles of ladders in common use today including the fixed ladder, the extension ladder, the folding ladder, the step ladder and many others. The present invention features a ladder shelf system for adding a usable storage shelf close to the top of a step ladder. This enables the user to have tools and supplies within reach without having to dismount the ladder.